I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It
by BonneyQ
Summary: [Gruvia] [NaLu] [Jucy] A double date sometimes leads to some very interesting discoveries. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.


**Warning:** Even though this is still Gruvia and NaLu, this chapter we have... What's the ship name for Juvia and Lucy? _**Jucy**_? Anyway... Don't worry, it's pretty light, but be warned.

this is small and pretty OOC, but I was going through a face and I needed some Jucy.

**#**

**I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it__  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

**I Kissed a Girl - **Katy Perry

**#**

When Juvia Lockser moved to Magnolia, a much smaller town tah Crocus - where she lived for five years - a few months before with her best friend, she would've never thought that she would find the man she was meant to fall in love with. The decision to move was carefully thought by her and Gajeel, and they decided that was time for both to search for a place to start again after almost going to jail because of a dirty client. Juvia, a lawyer, and Gajeel, an investigator, thought that it was time to take business somewhere else; and as it turned out, Magnolia was the right move: both found happiness.

To Juvia, happiness turned out to be a man called Gray Fullbuster, a DA of the town and, surprisingly, the first person she lost a case to in a very long time. He was such a fresh blow of air in her life that she couldn't help but to fall in love with him. Hard..

After a long time of trying to catch his attention in every way possible, he finally gave in and asked her out on a date, the rest was history.

They were dating for six months now and, even though Gray's instincts were to push her away from time to time, she had none of it and just walked told him that she was going nowhere.

That night, they were in a double-date with a couple of his friends: Natsu Dragneel, a firefighter and his girlfriend, Lucy, who worked at a bookstore.

Juvia rather liked the couple but the fact that she came to learn that her boyfriend once had a crush on the other woman made her a little jealous.

"So, you and Gajeel share… a _kitchenette_?" Natsu asked, in wonder. "I thought you guys were making money with your news business!"

Juvia nodded. "We don't need much; two beds and a bathroom and we're good. He gave me the closet, so we're good."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that: you should get an apartment." Gray looked at her with a pointed look. "Both of you."

"Why?"

"Because that's what _normal_ people do." Gray said, exasperated. "We don't get to spend a night there because there's no way in hell I'll let him hear us. And even if you don't bring anyone over other than me, it's weird."

"That is true." Natsu agreed. "You can't say that you live in a kitchenette with your friend while you are both dating other people."

"Plus, it limits awkward situations to the minimum." Gray added.

Juvia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Imagine if..." Gray thought of an awkward scenario. "I don't know, Gajeel takes Levy back there and you are already there or you arrive when they are halfway through their business?"

"Oh, Juvia didn't mind." The blunette shrugged. "It's just sex."

Everone at the table stopped talking for a moment.

"Wait, are you saying that this situation already happened and you didn't think of getting your own apartment?" Lucy asked, horrified.

"Oh, it happened way before Levy-san got in the picture." Juvia waved the blonde's worries off. "Usually the girls got too embarrassed and went away – Gajeel hated when that happens," she chuckled "others waited until Juvia leaves. One actually asked Juvia to join them, though."

Lucy chuckled. "Well, that would've been awkward."

"I know, right? She was very beautiful, but having Gajeel there with us? It would be like having sex with a brother." The blunette shuddered.

Gray raised an eyebrow to his girlfriend. "Wasn't the _girl_ that would make you uncomfortable? It was _Gajeel_?"

"Why would she make Juvia uncomfortable?" The blunette frowned in confusion,.

"Oh." Lucy was the first to say and suddenly Juvia felt self-conscious.

"What is it?"

"It's just…" The blonde gulped. "I didn't know you liked girls too." And by Gray's expression of dumbness, neither did he.

"Juvia went through a phase when she was seventeen. It was fun when you found the right girl." She shrugged.. "But if Juvia was to choose…" She looked to her right side and offered Gray a wink and the man rolled his eyes.

"We are so talking about this." He hissed.

"Oh, I have some really fun stories to share." Juvia giggled and took a sip of her drink.

"I see." Lucy said politely, taking a sip of her own beer. "It's… a way of seeing the world."

"What, you never tried?" Juvia was actually surprised when the blonde blushed and widened her eyes. "Juvia took you for more adventurous than that, Lucy-san! Not even a peck?"

"Lucy here takes a while to warm up to people." Natsu laughed. "She was in love with me, but refused to say it until I asked her out. And even then, I had to tell – and kiss her – first. I don't think she would've seek that adventure."

Juvia studied the red faced woman in front of her; Lucy took very interest in the way her own hands fisted over her lap, her boyfriend with an arm around her shoulders but there was something in her eyes that made Juvia's mind; she doubted their boyfriends would complain. Finally deciding a course of action, she asked Gray to get up so she could get out of their booth. Frowning in confusion of her request, he got up and watched as she followed him.

"Sit again, Gray-sama." She said sweetly and the man did what was asked. The blunette, then, turned to the pink haired man. "Natsu-san, change seats with Juvia?"

"I… Sure." He was confused but got up from the booth and went to sit by Gray's side while Juvia make herself comfortable by Lucy's side, so close their thighs touched, staring at the blonde with evident interest.

"Were you ever curious?" Juvia touched the blonde's shoulder with the tip of her fingers, just a ghost of a sensation, but enough to make Lucy hyper aware of the woman's proximity. "Look at me." The blunette said softly and Lucy did what was told. When their eyes met, Juvia held her gaze and asked again: "Were you ever curious?"

"I…" Lucy gasped when Juvia's fingertips trailed to the side of her neck while her other hand rested on her naked thigh – the blonde did like to wear shorts and she couldn't decide if it was a curse or a blessing that night. "Maybe."

Juvia smiled. "It's normal to wonder how it's like." The hand that was on Lucy's thigh went just a bit up, by the short's edge, but what made the blonde's eyes widen was the fact that Juvia, with her other hand, started to trail her fingertips over Lucy's clavicle and then down towards the valley between her breasts until she reached the hem. "Women are softer," Juvia whispered, eyes fixed on Lucy's, "we have curves men don't," she touched the up part of the blonde's breast, the one that the shirt exposed, "we know where to touch."

Lucy gasped. "I am… Natsu is…"

"He is fine with it." Juvia leaned towards the other woman. "Aren't you, Natsu-san?"

When the man didn't answer, Gray elbowed his friend without taking his eyes off the girls – if Natsu didn't answer, Juvia and Lucy would stop what they were building up to and then neither of the men would have the pleasure to see what was coming. And if it was what he thought it were, they were in for a treat.

"Yes! _Yes._" The pink haired man squeaked, his eyes glued on how close the women were, waiting for whatever was going to happen. "Go on."

"See?" Juvia's lips ghosted over the blonde's, noses touching as their breaths mixed. "It's alright, just one time, an adventure." Lucy's gaze shifted to the blunette lips and that was all Juvia needed then she kissed the blonde woman sweetly on her lips.

"Oh, fuck." Natsu whispered, his eyes wide at the scene in front of him and Gray could just watch them, hypnotized as well but the girls seemingly only interested on each other and, well, their boyfriends were fine with it for the moment, after all, two of the most beautiful women in town were giving them a show.

Juvia put one hand on the nape of Lucy's neck, pulling her closer and when the blunette coaxed the other woman's mouth open and slipped her tongue inside, Lucy's hands cupped Juvia's face as the blunette's other hand rested on Lucy's ribcage underneath her breast.

When Juvia pulled a little of the blonde's hair, Natsu whispered, mostly to himself: "She likes that." And by cue, his girlfriend moaned into the other woman's lips and when they finally unlocked their lips, both were breathing heavily but still didn't let the other go.

"Juvia had forgotten how nice it can be." The blunette whispered, eyeing Lucy's lips once more and kissing them again, just as hungrily and now, more prepared, Lucy kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm: her hands got bolder and, just like Juvia had done, the blonde moved her hand over the blunette's ribs, just under a breast alwhile they kissed without a care in the world (or their boyfriends).

The second time their lips unlocked, both were breathing hard; Juvia smiled before giving Lucy a peck on the lips lovingly. "If we were single Juvia would take you home." The blonde blushed even harder. "There you go. Another adventure."

"Well… thank you." Lucy cleared her throat and removed her hands from the other woman, her cheeks so red it was hard to hide her embarrassment/probably horniness . "This was interesting." Juvia chuckled.

"You could call it that." She licked her lips and smiled, moving away from her and sat straight. When Juvia looked to the men, they were still staring at them wide eyes. "So, boys… should we go? It's getting late and all of us work in the morning."

They finally blinked and Natsu looked down to his crotch and then up again. "Yeaaaah… I don't think that I can get up right now without people being well aware of what I want to do." He eyed his girlfriend. "You and I will have a conversation about your kinks later; missy and I'll enjoy discovering them." And if it was possible, Lucy became even redder.

Juvia smile widened and she looked at Gray and he didn't have to say anything but she knew, by the way his eyes were darker that they would have a lot to talk about. They would most likely not sleep tonight, since she had a bunch of stories to tell him about her wild phase and if she knew him at all, it would mean that she was about to have the greatest night of her life.

**#**

**AN:** ~stands proudly~ I regret nothing.

11/22/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
